A More Modern, Darker Hood and Friends
by eleroo02
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring the Robin Hood characters dealing with serious issues plaguing many in today's world. Rated T for scenarios.


A/N: Okay, I'm back! Sort of. I still have been having huge writing blocks, so I'm trying my old method of the one-shot to get me back in the writing frame of mind. Hopefully I'll be back to updating soon!! This is a bit darker than past one-shots, and please leave feedback on what you think. Thanks!

* * *

Robin examined himself in the mirror one last time. He had a date with his girlfriend, Marian, tonight and he wanted it to go absolutely perfect. She had been in a weird mood lately, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was going to break up with him. _No way would she, we're meant to be together. _Nodding to himself and running a hand through his hair once more, Robin grabbed his car keys and opened the door only to stop in his tracks. Marian was waiting right outside the doorway.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here? I was on my way to pick you up."

"I'm not really in the mood to go out right now, and since your parents aren't home, I thought we could spend some time here tonight. Is that okay?" Marian asked, arms hugging herself as she walked past him and into his bedroom.

"Of course, it's okay. In fact, we don't even have to leave this room," Robin said, trying to wag his eyebrows like a detective from an 80's show. He frowned when she didn't laugh; _wow, she looks really upset_, Robin thought. "What's wrong, Marian?"

"We need to talk," she said seriously. He watched as she bit her lip and then crossed the room to sit down, patting the bed next to her.

"I think I'll stand," Robin said nervously.

Marian just looked at him and put her head in her hands. "Sorry to worry you, I probably shouldn't have worded it like that. I just don't know…" Here she stopped, tears winding down her pretty face.

Robin hurried over to her, putting his arm around her and hugging her close. "Talk to me, Marian. Did something happen? Are your parents okay? Are you moving? Shh, please don't cry."

The two held each other for minutes, Robin getting significantly more and more worried as his girlfriend sobbed into his shoulder. This was a girl who never cried; in the year they had been dating, Robin had never once seen tears leave her eyes, no matter what happened. Finally Marian lifted her head, wiping her eyes, the embarrassment evident on her face. "Sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't expecting that to happen."

Robin said nothing, just rubbed her shoulder as he waited for her to speak again.

"I'm pregnant."

Robin's hand stilled. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, well…we're pregnant," she amended nervously, her fingers reaching up to grab tightly to his hand.

Robin fell backwards on the bed, dragging his girlfriend with him. "But how? How could we possibly be….you know….we used, I used protection."

"I guess we weren't careful enough. It happens."

"Did it have to happen to us?" Robin whined. "Sorry, that was unfair…"

"Yes, it was," Marian answered. "It happened to us, now we have to deal with it."

"Right," Robin agreed. "Have you made an appointment yet?"

"An appointment?" Marian asked, turning her body to face him.

"Yeah, an appointment, for you know…."

"An abortion?" Marian asked, her voice devoid of all emotion.

"Yeah," came the soft reply.

"I thought about it."

"Only thought?"

"I don't regret it, Robin. I don't regret you, or the sex. And I don't regret this baby, I want to have it."

"And what about school, what about our lives?"

"They'll change."

"Oh, and it's as easy as that I suppose," Robin ground out, jumping out of bed. "Why are you even telling me then, since apparently my opinion doesn't matter."

"It matters, it's just not going to force my opinion," Marian threw back. "It's not your choice, it's mine."

"So I automatically don't have a say? This baby affects my life as well, Marian. You know I'm not going to abandon you if this baby is born, or the kid."

Marian's eyes welled at this statement. "But what about your life? What about studying overseas like you've dreamed? You never wanted to stay in this town."

"No, but I will if there's something worth staying for."

"We're too young to decide forever, Robin," Marian chided softly.

"Then we can go the alternate route, so that we determine what we want."

"I already told you, my mind is made up."

Robin nodded slowly. "It could be fun to be a dad, you know, especially with you by my side. I can teach him to fish at my dad's special spot, right where he taught me. Think he'll be as athletic as us? Or maybe he'll be a klutz. That would be okay."

"It could be a girl," Marian interjected, voice even softer.

"A spunky little girl just like you? I like that thought even more," Robin grinned widely, sitting down on the bed once more, arms tightening around Marian. "I'm with you, Marian."

Marian looked at him again, and shrugged out of his grasp to pace the room herself. "But maybe we are too young. Maybe we can't handle this responsibility. Maybe it's better for all three of us to just, to just…." She trailed off, as tears wound down tracks etched from the past few days.

"I just don't know, Robin."

"I don't know either, Marian."

She nodded and allowed him to cross the room and take her in his arms. They stood there as minutes slowly passed, before the silence was interrupted by her stomach grumbling.

The two looked at each other before Robin flashed a soft grin and hugged her tight. "We have time to think, my love. How about some dinner first?

"I am starving," she said. "Dinner sounds good. The usual?"

"The usual," he agreed. And grabbing her hand in his, the two walked out into the night to his car.


End file.
